Une histoire de face et de book
by Sayuri-Ooo-baka
Summary: Tsuna découvre les plaisirs du réseau social et aussi ses inconvénients... on va bien voir ce que ça donne ! R&R please ;
1. Chapter 1 : Tsuna et les amis

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira amano !

Pas de pairing pour l'instant mais sûrement après !

**Note**: Cette fic ne sort pas de mon imaginaire pour une fois ! J'ai lu des fics qui mon inspirés avec le concept du réseau social ! j'ai voulu testé avec Katekyo hitman reborn :) J'espère que tous cela sera à votre goût et si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous promets de ne pas continuer ! ;)

* * *

><p><span>1. Tsuna ou la joie de se faire des amis<span>

**Tsuna Sawada** est maintenant ami(e) avec Mukuro Rokudo.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Hayato Gokudera ** Juudaime, sérieusement ?

**Tsuna Sawada **c'est lui qui n'a pas arrêté de me demander en ami ! (**Takeshi Yamamoto** aime ça)

**Reborn **Ben voyons !

**Mukuro Rokudo** Il faut bien que je me rapproche de Sawada Tsunayoshi si je veux avoir l'opportunité de prendre possession de son corps.

**Tsuna Sawada **Encore avec ça ! Je t'ai dis que ça n'arriveras pas, jamais ! (**Hayato Gokudera** et **Takeshi Yamamoto** aiment ça)

**Hayato Gokudera** Ouais laisse Juudaime tranquille ! (**Takeshi Yamamoto** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Cavallone <strong>et **Tsuna Sawada **aiment «Le regret d'avoir un jour rencontré un bébé mafieux...»

**Hayato Gokudera**, **Ryohei Sasagawa** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Reborn** Je crois que certains cherchent des coups... (**Takeshi Yamamoto** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Hayato Gokudera** Tu vas arrêter d'aimer absolument ''tout'' Yamamoto !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ahahaha ! Désolé ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> et **Lambo Bovino** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** et 14 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Hayato Gokudera** Mais enfin Juudaime !

**Tsuna Sawada** J'en avais marre qu'il me harcèle ! (**Takeshi Yamamoto** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Reborn** Je peux savoir pourquoi ce gamin ''plein de morve'' a un compte sur ce réseau au juste ? (**Hayato Gokudera **et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Tsuna Sawada** Tu peux toujours parler Reborn...

**Hayato Gokudera** Ah ce sale gamin ! Grrr

**Lambo** Gokudera no baka ! !

**Reborn** Tu parles beaucoup Tsuna, tu n'as pas l'air de tenir à ta vie. (**Mukuro Rokudo**, **Kyoya Hibari** et **Xanxus** aiment ça)

**Hayato Gokudera** La ferme imbécile de bovin !

* * *

><p><strong>Hayato Gokudera<strong> à **Takeshi Yamamoto** :

**Hayato Gokudera** Imbécile de baseballer ! Tu vas arrêter d'aimer tout ce qu'on dit à chaque fois ! Tu m'énerves !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Oui, oui d'accord. :))

**Tsuna Sawada** Gokudera-kun ! Ne t'énerves pas sur Yamamoto comme ça ! (**Haru Miura** et **Kyoko Sasagawa **aiment ça)

**Haru Miura** T'es trop méchant !

**Kyoko Sasagawa** sois plus gentil :) (**Haru Miura** aime ça)

**Ryohei Sasagawa** KYOKO ! ! ! ajoute moi sil te plaît ! ! !

**Kyoko Sasagawa** Oni-chan, désolé mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité, on se voit déjà à la maison ^^ (**Haru Miura** et **Tsuna Sawada** aiment ça)

**Hayato Gokudera **Au cas ou vous n'auriez pas compris, je m'adressais à Yamamoto au départ ! (**Takeshi Yamamoto** aime ça)

**Hayato Gokudera** Yamamoto teme !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ahaha, désolé. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo Bovino<strong> a rejoint le groupe «Comment tuer Reborn ? »

**Tsuna Sawada** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> est maintenant ami(e) avec **Kyoya Hibari** et **Xanxus**.

**Tsuna Sawada** et **Squalo Superbi** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Tsuna Sawada** et **Belphegor le prince **sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Reborn** et 26 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Hayato Gokudera** Juudaime, pourquoi ? o_o

**Reborn** C'est simple, Tsuna prend un malin plaisir à accepter en ami des gens qui veulent sa peau. (**Mukuro Rokudo** et 17 personnes aiment ça)

**Tsuna Sawada **N'importe quoi ! !

* * *

><p>Voilà un petit aperçu, dites moi si je dois continuer ou pas ! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Entre groupes et fan pages

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira amano !

pairing : bon okai, une touche de XS en puissance xD

**Note**: Alors là** MERCI** à tous ! je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de review pour un si petit début :) voilà la suite et j'espère que vous allez toujours apprécier en tout cas ! des idées ? n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre ;)

réponses reviews anonymes : niwatori8059, KoriFuyu, az, Hallys et Koko-chan : Arigatou gozaimasu ! je prends en compte les petites remarques pour les couples et tout :)

* * *

><p><span>2. Groupes et Fan pages en tout genre !<span>

**Tsuna Sawada** aime «Mon entourage est plus qu'inquiétant...»

**Tsuna Sawada **a rejoint le groupe «Sauvez moi, je rencontre des tarés chaque jour !»

**Hayato Gokudera**, **Takeshi Yamamoto** et 11 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamamoto<strong> aime «Baseball»

**Hayato Gokudera** Heureux pour toi...

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Merci ^^

**Hayato Gokudera** Yamamoto, tu sais ce que c'est être sarcastique ?

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Oui pourquoi ?

**Hayato Gokudera** J'abandonne !

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn<strong> à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Reborn** Je sais pas où t'es passé mais tu as un entraînement avec Dino dans 5 minutes ! T'as intérêt à te dépêcher ! (**Dino Cavallone** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Tsuna Sawada **Okai, okai je reviens de suite ! Lâche moi la grappe Reborn !

**Reborn** Et plus vite que ça ! (**Mukuro Rokudo** aime ça)

**Tsuna Sawada** Arrête de polluer mon mur avec tes remarques inutiles sil te plaît -_-' (**Hayato Gokudera** et **Mukuro Rokudo** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Squalo Superbi<strong> Ne supporte plus son satanée boss de merde !

**Belphegor le prince** et 30 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Xanxus** T'as un problème déchet ?

**Squalo Superbi** Tu fais chié Xanxus. (**Belphegor** **le prince** aime ça)

**Xanxus **T'as de la paperasse qui t'attend ! (**Levi A than** aime ça)

**Squalo Superbi **Vas te faire foutre !

**Xanxus** C'était pas ton cas ça hier ? Pff, déchet. Tu veux qu'on recommence peut être ? (**Belphegor le prince** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Squalo Suberbi** Enfoiré !

**Belphegor le prince** J'en apprend des choses... ushishi.

**Lussuria** Tu ne savais pas qu'il s'envoient en l'air partout dans le manoir ? (**Xanxus** et 20 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Squalo Suberbi** Lussuria, enfoiré ! C'est privé ça ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi 20 personnes aiment le fait que je m'envoie en l'air avec Xanxus ? !

**Belphegor le prince** Ceux sont 20 pervers...

**Squalo Superbi **20 personnes qui ne vont pas tarder à mourir oui...

**Lussuria** Faudrait un peu officialiser les choses non ? (**Belphegor le prince** aime ça)

**Superbi Squalo** Jamais ! (**Xanxus** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> Sortie au parc d'attraction avec **Kyoko Sasagawa** !

**Kyoko Sasagawa** et 25 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** C'est cool ça, je peux venir ? :) (**Ryohei Sasagawa** aime ça)

**Hayato Gokudera **Imbécile ! T'es occupé ce jour là ! (**Tsuna Sawada** aime ça)

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ah bon ?

**Hayato Gokudera** Idiot ! Je dois t'aider pour ton devoir de maths ! (**Takeshi Yamamoto** aime ça)

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Tiens je savais pas ça, merci Gokudera ^^

**Tsuna Sawada** Vous êtes marrants tous les deux ! Merci Gokudera ;) (**Hayato Gokudera** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo Bovino<strong> est désormais ami(e) avec **I-pin**.

**I-pin **et 10 autres aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayato Gokudera<strong> aime «C'est moi ou je traîne avec un imbécile ? »

**Reborn** et 19 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Hayato Gokudera** Rappelez moi de ne plus aider Yamamoto à faire son devoir de maths !

**Tsuna Sawada **C'était si terrible que ça ?

**Hayato Gokudera** Pire !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ce n'est pas vrai, on s'est bien amusé quand même ! Hein Gokudera ? (**Tsuna Sawada** aime ça)

**Hayato Gokudera** Dans tes rêves oui... (**Takeshi Yamamoto** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Squalo Superbi<strong> et **Xanxus** sont maintenant «en couple».

**Lussuria**, **Belphegor le prince** et 42 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Squalo Superbi** Euh... c'est quoi ce délire ?

**Xanxus** Qui est le déchet qui a fait ça ?

**Belphegor le prince** C'est Lussuria ! (**Reborn** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Lussuria** Bien sûr que non, c'est évidemment Belphegor qui a utilisé en cachette le compte de Squalo !

**Squalo Superbi** Ce satané foutu prince déchu ! (**Xanxus** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Xanxus** On va régler ça vite fait ! (**Squalo Superbi** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Xanxus<strong> est passé de «en couple» à « relation libre».

**Squalo Superbi **et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Lussuria** franchement, c'est vraiment dommage... Bossu et Squalo sont si mignons ensemble ! (**Tsuna Sawada** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Belphegor le prince** Vraiment dommage... je trouvais ça plutôt amusant en plus, ushishi. (**Reborn** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Lussuria **En même temps relation libre veut dire aussi ''partie de jambes en l'air''... et puis c'est toujours mieux que ''célibataire'' ;) (**Belphegor le prince** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya Hibari<strong> a rejoint le groupe «Les faibles sont des personnes inutiles»

**Tsuna Sawada** Il fallait s'en douter !

**Hayato Gokudera** Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est de voir Hibari adhérer à un groupe ! Déjà que de le voir sur un réseau social c'est pas normal... (**Tsuna Sawada** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Tsuna Sawada** Surtout de voir un associable sur un réseau social, ça c'est inquiétant...

**Hayato Gokudera** Je me demande vraiment qu'est ce qu'il fou là !

**Kyoya Hibari** Mes raisons ne vous regardent pas.

**Tsuna Sawada** Il répond en plus ! o_o (**Hayato Gokudera** et 20 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

><p>C'est toujours potable ? Je continue ? :)<p>

la suite, très prochainement...


	3. Chapter 3 : Relations amoureuses

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira amano !

Pairing : 8059 évidemment ! xD

warning : un peu de fluff :3

**Note**: Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ un chapitre cette fois un peu fluff, guimauve (ou ce que vous voulez) qui traite principalement le sujet des relations amoureuses, notamment sur facebook ! (en tout cas presque :p) J'espère que vous allez apprécier en tout cas ;)

**Merci à tous le monde pour les reviews** ! :)

* * *

><p><span>3. Statut et relation amoureuse<span>

**Mukuro Rokudo** aime Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Reborn** et 48 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Tsuna Sawada** NAAAAN ! c'est quoi ce délire ? !

**Hayato Gokudera** Pff, tout le monde aime Juudaime ! Moi y compris. Toi t'es juste un pervers alors vas crever !

**Mukuro Rokudo** Oya,oya, que de violence pour peu...

**Kyoko Sasagawa** J'aime beaucoup aussi Tsuna-kun ^^

**Tsuna Sawada **Merci Kyoko ! *_*

**Ryohei Sasagawa **JE KIFF SAWADA à L'EXTREME !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** J'adore Tsuna ! :D

**Haru Miura** J'aime à la folie Tsuna-san !

**Reborn** Vous avez tous des problèmes quand même... (**Squalo Superbi**, **Xanxus **et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Tsuna Sawada **Euh... merci tout le monde, mais vous êtes pas obligé hein :P

**Dino Cavallone **T'inquiètes pas Tsuna, t'es cool comme gars, c'est normal que tout le monde t'aime bien ^^ Je suis bien content d'avoir un petit frère comme toi ;) (**Tsuna Sawada** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Lambo Bovino** Tsuna no baka ! (**Reborn** aime ça)

**Hayato Gokudera** Viens pas foutre la merde toi ! (**Tsuna Sawada** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamamoto<strong> Premier rendez-vous avec **Hayato Gokudera **!:)

**Tsuna Sawada** et 49 personnes aiment ça.

**Tsuna Sawada** C'est vrai ? T'es sur que Gokudera-kun ne s'est pas cogné la tête ? (**Reborn **et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Non, non :D

**Hayato Gokudera** Yamamoto teme ! t'étais pas obligé de mettre ça public !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Je suis juste content que t'ai accepté un rendez-vous avec moi ^^

**Tsuna Sawada** Bravo, je suis fier de vous ! Même si je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Gokudera accepte ! XD

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Je te raconterais, c'est très drôle !:D (**Tsuna Sawada** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Cavallone<strong> j'ai réussi à faire un gâteau tout seul !

**Tsuna Sawada** et 56 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Reborn** Sans Romario ni personne de tes hommes ?

**Dino Cavallone** Eh ouais !:)

**Tsuna Sawada** choqué ! :o

**Hayato Gokudera** Bah tant mieux pour toi !

**Dino Cavallone** Trop fier ! ;) (**Tsuna Sawada** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Haru Miura<strong> à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Haru Miura** Tsuna-saaan ! Tu veux bien sortir avec moi demain ? (**Kyoko Sasagawa** aime ça)

**Tsuna Sawada** Euh... ça dépend si je suis libre, je te redirais ça, ahah :)

**Haru Miura** No problem desu !

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamamoto<strong> passe de «célibataire » à «en couple»

**Ryohei Sasagawa** et 45 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Ryohei Sasagawa** Qui est cette fille ? ?

**Reborn** Tout le monde sait qui c'est, sauf toi on dirait ! (**Tsuna Sawada** et 14 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Dino Cavallone** Je sais ! C'est pas Gokudera ? (**Tsuna Sawada**, **Reborn** et 26 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Hayato Gokudera** Je vais te tuer Yamamoto ! ! Tu connais pas la discrétion ou quoi ? !

**Reborn** Bah en même temps c'est Yamamoto... et puis Gokudera en disant ça, tu confirme la nouvelle -_-' (**Dino Cavallone** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Hayato Gokudera** Tch...

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Maa, maa...:D

**Hayato Gokudera** On est pas ensemble !

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamamoto <strong>et **Squalo Superbi**. sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** et 32 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Belphegor<strong> **le prince** à **Squalo Superbi** :

**Belphegor le prince** J'ai trouvé un truc suspect dans ton placard ! (**Lussuria** et 26 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Squalo Superbi** Qu'est ce que tu fouille dans mon placard aussi ? ! (** Takeshi Yamamoto** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Belphegor** Je savais pas que tu portais des slips léopard... (**Reborn** et 32 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Squalo Superbi** C'est pas à moi ! Arrête d'inventer des trucs qui n'existent pas !

**Belphegor le prince** Si tu le dis, dans ce cas je vais aller demander au boss ! (**Lussuria** et 16 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Squalo Superbi** Essaye pour voir, enfoiré !

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamamoto<strong> et **Hayato Gokudera** sont maintenant «en couple ».

**Tsuna Sawada**, **Kyoko Sasagawa** et 75 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Tsuna Sawada** Bah enfin ! Content pour vous :)

**Dino Cavallone** J'avais bien deviné !

**Reborn **En même temps c'était prévisible

**Takeshi Yamamoto** C'est parce qu'au départ Gokudera voulait pas que les autres sachent, j'ai mis du temps à lui faire changer d'avis :D (**Tsuna Sawada** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Squalo Superbi **Bien joué, gaki.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ahah, merci Squalo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamamoto<strong> à **Hayato Gokuder**a :

**Takeshi Yamamoto** C'était sympa hier, merci de m'avoir aidé avec les sushis ! Il y avait vachement de monde au resto et avec mon père qui s'est foulé le poignet, tu m'a carrément sauvé sur ce coup là ;) je t'aime Hayato ^^ (**Tsuna Sawada **et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Hayato Gokudera** Ouais...

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Aller ! Dis le aussi, sil te plaît :)

**Hayato Gokudera** Quoi ?

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Je t'aime !

**Hayato Gokudera** Non

**Takeshi Yamamoto** sil te plaît !:D

**Hayato Gokudera** Tu m'énerves ! Je t'aime ! Voilà content ?

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Oui !:D

* * *

><p><strong>Haru Miura<strong> à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Haru Miura** Tsuna-saaan ! tu n'es pas venu finalement ! Où t'étais ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Ah, désolé j'étais occupé, je n'ai vraiment pas pu venir

**Haru Miura** Haru est déçue :'(

**Tsuna Sawada **Gomen, gomen :)

**Reborn **T'étais libre toute la journée à ce moment là, ce n'est pas bien de mentir Tsuna !

**Tsuna Sawada** Non ! c'est faux ! Pourquoi tu t'incrustes comme ça en plus ? !

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> à **Kyoya Hibari** :

**Tsuna Sawada** Salut Hibari, Reborn a organisé cette réunion stupide des gardiens vongola demain, tu viens ou pas ?

**Kyoya Hibari** Non.

**Tsuna Sawada** Autant ne pas répondre tu sais... -_-'

* * *

><p>La suite très prochainement... :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 : Conversations entre amis

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira amano !

pairing : un peu de 8059, de XS et des allusions de threesome en mode 692718 !

**Note**: Pour commencer** Merci à tous les gens pour les reviews !** c'est fou ce que ça peut faire plaisir ^^ Je ne sais pas encore dans combien de chapitres cette fic va se terminer mais en attendant je m'éclate ! :D Je vais donc continuer pour le moment ce gros délire ! xD

koko-chan : merci pour tes encouragements, t'es la meilleure ;) et au fait la dernière fois je n'ai pas pris tes remarques méchamment t'inquiètes au contraire elles m'ont été utiles !

Akatsuki Akisa : Tes idées m'on vachement inspirés ! merci ! j'ai à peu près repris ce que tu as dis, enfin tu verras ^^

* * *

><p><span>4. Quoi de tel qu'une bonne conversation ?<span>

**Xanxus** à **Squalo Superbi** :

**Xanxus** Squalo, mon amour, je t'aime ;) (**Lussuria** et 46 personnes aiment ça)

**Squalo Superbi** C'est quoi ça ? Une vengeance ? Une feinte ? Une bonne blague ?

**Lussuria** Je suis étonné que le boss dise ça, mais c'est trop mignon ! J'adore ! 33

**Squalo Superbi** Non, non, non. Je sens bien le coup de Belphegor là ! Ça ne peut être que lui !

**Belphegor le prince** Bien sûr que non, le prince à d'autres chats à fouetter !

**Xanxus **Belphegor ! tu veux mourir ?

**Lussuria ** Ah lala, Bel-chan ! C'était encore toi ?

**Squalo Superbi** Parce que tu croyais vraiment que c'était Xanxus ? !

**Lussuria** Bah oui, j'y ai presque cru une seconde ! Ah lala, je suis si déçu !

**Mammon** Bien joué Belphegor ! Contre de l'argent je peux te donner une meilleur idée.

**Lussuria** Tiens Mammon ? C'est rare de te voir ici !

**Mammon** Il faut bien que quelqu'un félicite Belphegor pour ce coup de génie. (**Belphegor le prince** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Squalo Superbi<strong> à **Takeshi Yamamoto** :

**Squalo Superbi** Hey gaki, j'espère pour toi que t'es prêt à m'affronter !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Mmmh, je ne crois pas. J'ai besoin encore d'entraînement pour te dépasser Squalo !

**Squalo Superbi** Tch ! T'es juste une poule mouillée !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ahaha, peut être ^^ mais je t'ai battu la dernière fois !:D

**Squalo Superbi** Coup de chance, gaki.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Tu as sûrement raison ! :))

**Squalo Superbi** Tu peux arrêter les smileys ? ! tu soules !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** D'accord :D

**Squalo Superbi** Je me demande comment fait l'autre timbré aux explosifs pour te supporter...

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ah bah je sais pas ^^

**Squalo Superbi** …

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko Sasagawa<strong> à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Kyoko Sasagawa** Il y a une nouvelle pâtisserie qui a ouvert dans le coin, ça te dirais d'y aller avec moi Tsuna-kun ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Oui, bien sûr ! Ce serait cool :)

**Kyoko Sasagawa** Génial ^^ Il y aura aussi Haru et Lambo et I-pin !

**Tsuna Sawada** Ah bon...

**Kyoko Sasagawa** Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Non, ne t'en fais pas :)

* * *

><p><strong>Hayato Gokudera<strong> à **Takeshi Yamamoto** :

**Hayato Gokudera** Ne me fais plus attendre une heure sous la pluie ! C'est clair ? !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ahaha, désolé mon amour, c'est à cause de l'entraînement de baseball, tu le sais :) Je suis vraiment désolé !

**Hayato Gokudera** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! La prochaine fois, je ne t'attendrais pas !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Oui,oui d'accord.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya Hibari <strong>à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Kyoya Hibari** Je te veux dans mon lit Tsunayoshi 3 (**Reborn** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Tsuna Sawada** J'ai peur là.

**Hayato Gokudera** C'est quoi ce délire ? Je vais l'exploser !

**Reborn** Exauce son vœu, Tsuna ! Vu que tu t'ennuies, profite s'en ! (**Mukuro Rokudo** aime ça)

**Hayato Gokudera **Non Juudaime, n'écoutes pas Reborn !

**Tsuna Sawada **Comme si j'allais le faire !

**Dino Cavallone** Tiens ? Kyoya ne m'a pas dit qu'il s'intéressait à ce point à toi ! C'est une bonne surprise !:)

**Tsuna Sawada** En quoi ça peut être une bonne surprise ? Je tiens à ma virginité moi !

**Dino Cavallone** T'es encore puceau petit frère ?

**Tsuna Swada** En quoi ça t'étonne ? !

**Kyoya Hibari** Je sais pas qui a fait ça mais je vais le mordre à mort !

**Tsuna Sawada **C'était pas toi ? Ouf !

**Kyoya Hibari **Tu es vraiment un herbivore stupide !

**Tsuna Sawada** J'ai eu la peur de ma vie là.

**Hayato Gokudera** Je suis rassuré !

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya Hibari<strong> à **Mukuro Rokudo** :

**Kyoya Hibari **Je sais que c'est toi.

**Mukuro Rokudo** Bravo Kyoya, tu m'impressionnes de jour en jour !

**Kyoya Hibari** Tu veux mourir c'est ça ?

**Mukuro Rokudo** Je sais très bien que Tsunayoshi ne te laisse pas indifférent mais malheureusement il est déjà en ma possession, kufufu.

**Kyoya Hibari** Rien à faire de cet herbivore sans intérêt !

**Mukuro Rokudo** Dans ce cas je le garde pour moi alors ?

**Kyoya Hibari** Je vais vraiment te tuer. Fous moi la paix.

**Tsuna Sawada** Euh... je ne suis pas un bout de viande ! Mukuro arrête ton délire sil te plaît !

**Mukuro Rokudo** On peut faire moitié-moitié si tu veux Kyoya ?

**Kyoya Hibari **Ne pirate plus mon compte.

**Tsuna Sawada** Ne m'ignorez pas en plus ! !

**Mukuro Rokudo** Très bien, désormais Tsunayoshi sera pour moi tout seul...kufufu, dommage pour toi.

**Tsuna Sawada** Ça va pas la tête ? !

**Kyoya Hibari** Fais comme tu veux.

**Tsuna Sawada** Eh oh ! Arrêtez de m'ignorer là !

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> J'en ai marre de me prendre des vents !

**Reborn **et 52 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Reborn **Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu aimais ça ! C'est pour ça que je le fais tous le temps...

**Tsuna Sawada** C'est pas drôle Reborn !

**Hayato Gokudera** Que se passe t-il Juudaime ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Mukuro-san est ingérable ! Il complote des trucs tout seul et j'ai même pas mon mot à dire !

**Hayato Gokudera** Je peux aller lui régler son compte ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Non, c'est une perte de temps... -_-'

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamamoto<strong> à **Hayato Gokudera** :

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Tu me manques :(

**Hayato Gokudera **On s'est vu il y a 2 heures de ça !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** C'est déjà trop long !

**Hayato Gokudera **Écoute Takeshi, vas dormir et on se voit demain ! Okay?

**Takeshi Yamamoto** D'accord :D

* * *

><p><strong>Belphegor le prince<strong> à **Squalo Superbi **:

**Belphegor le prince** T'avais raison au fait, les slips léopard ne sont pas à toi mais à Lévi ! Ushishi, c'est dégueulasse.

**Squalo Superbi** Je te l'avais dis ! Lussuria a du se tromper de placard quand il a rangé les vêtements !

**Mammon** Je confirme, c'est dégueulasse.

**Lévi A than** Allez vous faire foutre !

* * *

><p>la suite prochainement...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 : Spécial TYL!

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira amano !

pairing : un peu de 8059, de XS, du D18 et 6927 !

**Note**: Désolé pour le retard ! je suis partie presque tout le mois... anyway, nouveau chapitre avec des persos quelque peu OOC (ne m'en voulez pas hein :p) oui parce que ce chapitre part dans tous les sens ! c'est du gros n'importe quoi en plus ! xD Je pars souvent dans tous les sens quand j'écris mais je pense que vous finirez par vous habituer... enfin, j'espère... :D Bon c'est promis après je me calme ! et puis by the way, si vous avez d'autres idées, dites le moi ;)

**MERCI pour les reviews comme toujours, j'adore avoir vos réactions :P**

* * *

><p><span>5. TEN YEARS LATER...<span>

**Tsuna Sawada** Avis à tout le monde, un cadeau a disparu lors du mariage de Gokudera et Yamamoto hier ! Qui a fait ça ? -_-'

**Squalo Superbi**, **Reborn** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Hayato Gokudera** Je vais étrangler celui qui a fait ça !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Mais non, tout vas bien, ce n'est pas grave.

**Fran** C'est pas Bel-sempai ?

**Belphegor le magnifique **Ta gueule Fran ! Et non c'est pas moi ! Je suis pas cleptomane...

**Dino Cavallone** Je suis sûr que c'est une petite blague ! pas vrai ?

**Hayato Gokudera** Une petite blague mon cul ! C'était un cadeau de la part du juudaime en plus !

**Kyoya Hibari **Je le dirais qu'une fois, je suis sûr que c'est l'herbivore stupide à la tête d'ananas !

**Ryohei Sasagawa ** AHAHA ! ''herbivore stupide à la tête d'ananas'' Hibari devient comique ! C'est trop drôle à l'extrême !

**Dino Cavallone** Mon Kyoya *-*

**Fran ** Hibari a raison, à mon avis il a du le mettre dans sa chambre secrète. Il y garde tout les trucs qui appartiennent à Tsuna et il les embrasse tous les soirs.

**Hayato Gokudera **Quel horreur !

**Belphegor le magnifique** En plus il a pleins de photos de Tsuna à poil ou en sous vêtements, sous la douche... etc...

**Tsuna Sawada** Je crois que je vais penser à fermer plus souvent la porte et la fenêtre de ma chambre...

**Hayato Gokudera** Sage décision Juudaime.

**Fûta** Hey tout le monde, vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! C'est Lambo qui était complètement saoul hier. Il a pris le cadeau pour se venger de Gokudera-nii pour je ne sais quel raison. :D

**Hayato Gokudera** Ce sale Bovin vas mourir ! Cette fois je vais vraiment en finir avec lui ! !

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Cavallone<strong> à **Kyoya Hibari** :

**Dino Cavallone** Kyoya, tu me manques mon amour :(

**Kyoya Hibari** Occupe toi de finir ta mission au lieu de dire des choses inutiles...

**Dino Cavallone** Trop cruel ! :'( Tu ne regrettes pas de t'être marié avec moi j'espère ?

**Kyoya Hibari** Quand tu ouvres ta bouche pour dire des âneries, là oui je regrette.

**Dino Cavallone** AAARG !

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> à **Kyoya Hibari** :

**Tsuna Sawada **Tu devrais être plus doux avec Dino, lorsqu'il est revenu de mission, il est resté plus d'une heure dans mon bureau à pleurer comme un bébé... =_=

**Kyoya Hibari** Il est juste désespérant, laisse le dans son délire...

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo Bovino<strong> Gokudera tu crains ! Je – te – hais !

**Reborn** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Hayato Gokudera** C'est toi qui crains ! Ne pique pas les cadeaux des autres crétin !

**Fûta** Lambo tu exagères quand même...

**I-pin** Peut être que Gokudera craint mais c'est pas bien d'avoir fait ça Lambo.

**Hayato Gokudera** Je crains pas !

* * *

><p><strong>Squalo Superbi<strong> à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Squalo Superbi** Il y a toujours une fête chez vous ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Oui. Mais dis à Xanxus de ne pas apporter trop d'alcool !

**Squalo Superbi** Ne me demande pas l'impossible...

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> La honte de ma vie... je ne vais plus pouvoir regarder quelqu'un en face...

**Mukuro Rokudo** et 89 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Hayato Gokudera** Mais non Juudaime tout le monde était saoul à la fin, y a eu pire !

**Fûta** Comme Lambo qui a fait la macarena pendant plus d'une heure... ne lui donner plus d'alcool !

**Hayato Gokudera** Personne ne lui en donne, c'est lui qui en boit soit disant parce qu'il aime le raisin. Tch! Stupide bovin...

**Belphegor le magnifique** Xanxus était tellement bourré qu'il a commencé à chanter comme un dingue ! J'ai pris des photos, ushishi. (**Squalo Superbi** et 45 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Ryohei Sasagawa** Yamamoto aussi ça lui a pas réussi. Il a passé la soirée à parler avec une chaise ! J'ai tout filmé à l'extrême ! (**Hayato Gokudera **et 36 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Reborn **Non, je crois que le pire reste Tsuna... Pas mal le strip-tease soit dit en passant... (**Mukuro Rokudo** et 78 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Tsuna Sawada **N'en dis pas plus s'il te plaît !

**Reborn** Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Mukuro a fait tellement de films et il a pris tellement de photos que personne n'oubliera ce moment !

**Mukuro Rokudo** Je n'ai pas oublié aussi notre nuit folle, Tsunayoshi...

**Tsuna Sawada** De quoi tu parles ?

**Fran** J'ai bien aimé le strip-tease en mode hyper, moi aussi... surtout quand tu ne portais plus de sous vêtements... (**Mukuro Rokudo** et 103 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Tsuna Sawada **Je vous préviens, je veux que tout soit effacé ! Je reste pas moins votre Boss ! Le Dixième du nom hein ! RESPECT !

**Reborn** Tu dis ça quand ça t'arrange... (**Xanxus** et 14 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Xanxus<strong> à **Squalo Superbi** :

**Xanxus** Oi déchet, cette fois tu vas vraiment mourir !

**Squalo Superbi** J'ai fais quoi teme ? !

**Xanxus** Mon bourbon ! Où tu l'as mis ? !

**Squalo Superbi** Dans ton cul...

**Xanxus** Je le saurais déchet ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te tues, dis moi où t'as mis mon alcool ?

**Squalo Superbi** Je l'ai pas touché, demande à Belphegor ou Fran...

**Xanxus** T'attends pas à dormir ce soir !

**Squalo Superbi** Tch !

* * *

><p><strong>Hayato Gokudera<strong> est bien content d'avoir rencontré **Takeshi Yamamoto**.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** et 39 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Mukuro Rokudo <strong>et 105 autres personnes aiment «Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi ».

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> à **Mukuro Rokudo** :

**Tsuna Sawada** Tu as effacé les vidéos ?

**Mukuro Rokudo** Kufufu, bien sûr...

**Hayato Gokudera** MITHO ! !

**Tsuna Sawada** Et les photos ?

**Mukuro Rokudo** Évidemment.

**Tsuna Sawada** Ouf...

**Mukuro Rokudo** Et j'ai pris bien soin de les faire développer avant, kufufu...

* * *

><p>Oui parce que même dix ans plus tard, ils ont du temps à perdre sur facebook :p<p>

La suite prochainement...


	6. Chapter 6 : Spécial TYL! 2

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira amano !

pairing : un peu de 8059, de XS, du D18, 6927, allusion à du 692718D, Belfran et un soupçon de ALL27 ! (Ça commence à devenir étrange là... XD)

**Note**: Le chapitre précédent étant assez court, j'ai écris une deuxième partie ! c'est la suite du spécial TYL et bon, j'espère que ce ne sera pas de trop ! :P Je reviendrais ensuite sur la petite vie de nos mafios préférés dans le passé ;)** Un ENORME merci pour les reviews hein, j'adore ! thanks to : Akatsuki Akisa, Chisato-chan, inukag9, Ayumi Watari , KoriFuyu, 2Reborniennes - AMY et SORA et Chi !**

* * *

><p><span>6. TEN YEARS LATER part 2<span>

**Dino Cavallone **est désormais «marié» à **Kyoya Hibari**.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** et 45 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Kyoya Hibari **Tous le monde est déjà au courant.

**Hayato Gokudera** Il a pas faux...

**Dino Cavallone** Ouiii ! mais je voulais aussi le mettre sur f*cebook ! Comme ça tous le monde peut voir à quel point j'aime Kyoya ~

**Kyoya Hibari** T'as rien d'autre à faire ? !

**Dino Cavallone** Non...

**Kyoya Hibari** Je me disais aussi...

**Dino Cavallone** Cruel ! :'(

**Hayato Gokudera** Je crois que je commence à apprécier de plus en plus le fait qu'Hibari parle plus qu'avant ! :D (**Tsuna Sawada** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro Rokudo<strong> à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Mukuro Rokudo** J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, je serais dans ton bureau dans 15 minutes !

**Tsuna Sawada** Je serais occupé, viens plus tard. (ou jamais...)

**Mukuro Rokudo** Tu seras encore plus occupé quand je serais là, kufufu...

**Tsuna Sawada** Ne viens pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Belphegor le magnifique<strong> Je me tape encore une mission avec la grenouille !

**Squalo Superbi** et 33 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Squalo Superbi** Tu l'aime bien au fond !

**Belphegor le magnique** Ou pas...

**Fran** C'est censé être moi la ''grenouille'' ?

**Belphegor le magnifique** Non, je parle de ta jumelle...

**Fran** Très drôle. De toute façon ça me fait pas plaisir non plus. Traîner avec un prince déchu détériore ma réputation...

**Belphegor le magnifique** Qui tu traites de ''prince déchu'' ? Tu veux mourir ?

**Fran **En plus rajouter ''le magnifique'' à ton prénom ça craint... (**Squalo Superbi** et **Lévi A than** aiment ça)

**Belphegor le magnifique** J'ai aiguisé mes couteaux hier, fais gaffe !

* * *

><p><strong>Squalo Superbi <strong>VOIIII ! ! ! trouver l'alcool de Xanxus ! J'en ai marre !

**Fran** et 56 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Belphegor** Quoi, il est tellement aigri qu'il te viole tous les soirs ? Ushishi.

**Squalo Superbi ** La ferme !

**Fran** Tiens Bel-sempai tu as changé ton nom ? Tes chevilles ont fini par éclater à force d'enfler...?

**Belphegor ** Ta gueule Fran. J'avoue que Xanxus devient insupportable !

**Squalo Superbi** Il fait bien chier son monde ça c'est sûr.

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro Rokudo<strong> à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Mukuro Rokudo** Tu veux pas qu'on essaye un plan à 3 avec Kyoya ? (**Reborn** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Tsuna Sawada** Tu peux arrêter de me harceler Mukuro ? Et puis laisse Hibari en dehors de ça !

**Dino Cavallone** Ça va pas la tête ? ! personne touche à MON Kyoya !

**Kyoya Hibari** Premièrement, Dino je ne t'appartient pas et deuxièmement, Je vais vraiment te tuer Mukuro.

**Mukuro Rokudo** Fais pas ton timide Kyoya, je sais que tu en as aussi envie ? N'est ce pas ? Kufufu.

**Dino Cavallone** Tu vas pas me tromper j'espère, Kyoya ?

**Kyoya Hibari** Arrêtes de répondre à ses bêtises, tu vois Tsuna le fait bien lui.

**Dino Cavallone **D'accord, je t'aime !

**Mukuro Rokudo** Tu peux venir nous rejoindre si tu veux Dino !

**Dino Cavallone** Vraiment ?

**Kyoya Hibari **Arrête de lui répondre je t'ai dis !

* * *

><p><strong>Belphegor <strong>est désormais en «couple» avec **Fran**.

**Lussuria** et 46 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Squalo Superbi** Sérieux ? T'étais pas obligé Fran...

**Xanxus** Il t'a forcé ?

**Fran** Non. J'ai peut être commis la pire erreur de ma vie, je sais pas...

**Belphegor** Ushishi, personne dit ''non'' au prince !

**Fran** Je t'ai dis non au départ, juste pour dire.

**Belphegor** Une nuit torride a suffit à te faire changer d'avis.

**Fran** Ouais bof, t'es pas si terrible que ça au lit. J'ai connu mieux...

**Belphegor** Quoi ? ! parce que y en a eu d'autres avant moi ?

**Squalo Superbi** Merci pour le dossier sur Bel ! (**Xanxus** aime ça)

**Fran** Bien sûr, il faut bien que je m'amuse un peu. Des filles, des mecs quoi...

**Belphegor** Et avec les mecs t'étais toujours uke ?

**Fran** Pas forcément.

**Lussuria** Ahlala bande de petit pervers, arrêter de parler de cochonnerie, ça suffit. Il y a des âmes sensibles ici.

**Fran** Ouais pas tellement, je pense qu'avec le strip-tease de Tsuna, plus rien n'est choquant.

**Xanxus** Pas faux.

**Belphegor** Tu peux parler Xanxus, t'étais complètement pété, t'as tout raté.

**Xanxus** J'ai vu les vidéos !

**Squalo Superbi** Voiii !Tu te rinces l'œil devant des vidéos coquines de Tsuna ? !

**Xanxus** J'ai des besoins.

**Squalo Superbi** Ah ouais je suffit pas peut être ? !

**Xanxus** Tu soules.

**Belphegor** Faut reconnaître que Decimo est bien foutu.

**Fran** Je suis d'accord !

**Mukuro Rokudo** C'est ce que je me tu as dire ! (**Fran** aime ça)

**Belphegor** D'où tu t'incrustes toi ?

**Lussuria** De toute façon qui ne fantasme pas sur Tsuna ?

**Ryohei Sasagawa **Hibari ? J'avoue que j'ai aussi regardé les vidéos.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Pas moi :D Tsuna est un ami.

**Belphegor** C'est normal t'es trop occupé à fantasmer sur Gokudera...

**Hayato Gokudera **Arrêtez de fantasmer sur Juudaime !

**Tsuna Sawada** Je me chargerais moi même d'effacer toutes ces vidéos.

**Belphegor** Allez polluer le mur de quelqu'un d'autre là, c'est bon !

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> J'ai du travail pour chacun d'entre vous ! Si vous avez le temps de regarder des vidéos, vous avez aussi le temps de partir en mission !

**Hayato Gokudera** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Reborn** Tu réalises enfin que t'es le Boss ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Et puis de toute façon les vidéos ont été effacé, Mukuro a passé un sale quart d'heure.

**Fran** C'est pas grave, je les ai sur mon ipod... (**Mukuro Rokudo** et 34 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

><p>La suite prochainement... :D<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 : bip !

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira amano !

pairing : un peu de 8059 et 6927!

**Note**: Me revoilà, me revoici les amis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre encore plus délirant, encore plus n'importe nawak... du made in sayu tout craché quoi... (c'est à dire de la chiotte... xD) hum, bon là je suis revenu dans le passé mais si vous le souhaitez vraiment je referais un autre chapitre TYL une autre fois ! **Un énorme, un mille merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review** et puis bah... ENJOY !

* * *

><p><span>7. Tsuna ou *****:<span>

**Reborn** à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Reborn** Tu sais que Tsuna signifie aussi ''Thon'' ?

**Belphegor le prince** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Tsuna Sawada** Et alors ? Mon prénom c'est Tsunayoshi de toute façon !

**Reborn** T'es ok avec le fait que tous le monde t'appelle ''thon'' ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Raaah tu m'énerves hein !

**Hayato Gokudera** Ne t'en fais pas Juudaime, personne n'ose t'insulter de cette façon !

**Tsuna Sawada** Depuis quand mon nom est devenu une insulte ?

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Mais c'est ton surnom ''Tsuna'' de toute façon ! Na ?

**Tsuna Sawada **Enfin quelqu'un de sensé ! merci Yamamoto T_T

**Dino Cavallone** J'ai pas tout suivi mais Tsuna c'est une insulte ? Il faut que tout le monde t'appelle Tsunayoshi alors !

**Ryohei Sasagawa **Ah ouais j'ai compris à l'extrême ! Il ne faut pas l'appeler ***** mais Tsunayoshi c'est ça ? De toute façon moi je l'appelle Sawada !

**Kyoko Sasagawa** Ah oui je comprends,*****-kun ^^

**Haru Miura** *****-san ! ! !

**Tsuna Sawada** Mais vous êtes malades ? ! C'est quoi ce débat à la con ? ! mon prénom n'est pas une insulte en plus !

**Reborn** Si tu le dis...

**Tsuna Sawada** Comment ça si je le dis ? !

**Reborn** Nan mais c'est bon, c'est pas comme si ton surnom c'était ''cul''

**Tsuna Sawada** C'est quoi le rapport ? !

**Reborn **Et puis ''thon'' C'est mieux que ''Tsunaze''

**Tsuna Sawada **Pas du tout !

**Dino Cavallone** Si j'ai bien compris je dois t'appeler *****yoshi ? (**Ryohei Sasagawa** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Tsuna Sawada** Sans commentaire là franchement...

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamamoto<strong> à **Hayato Gokudera** :

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Hier j'ai acheté du poulpe, ça m'a fait penser à toi,ahah

**Hayato Gokudera** Je suis censé le prendre comment ? Imbécile !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Bah c'est parce que Senpai t'appelle souvent ''Tako-eto'' alors ^^

**Hayato Gokudera** Un mot de plus et je t'explose la gueule Takeshi.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ahah, j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Takeshi :)

**Hayato Gokudera** Change pas de sujet en plus.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Hai,hai :D

* * *

><p><strong>Squalo Suberbi<strong> aime «Les requins»

**Lussuria** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Belphegor le prince** Est ce que quelqu'un peut lui dire que ça craint ?

**Xanxus** Ça craint. (**Belphegor le prince** et **Mammon** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Haru Miura<strong> à **Tsuna Sawada **:

**Haru Miura** *****-san ! ! I love you desu !

**Tsuna Sawada** Pourquoi tu censures toujours mon nom Haru !

**Haru Miura** Je veux pas insulter mon *****-san d'amour !

**Tsuna Sawada** Vois ça comme tu veux, ça reste insultant de censurer mon prénom... -_-'

**Haru Miura** HAHI !

* * *

><p><strong>Hayato Gokudera<strong> aime «Vongola Famiglia»

**Takeshi Yamamoto** et 45 autres personnes aime ça.

**Dino Cavallone** Vive la famille ^^

**Hayato Gokudera **T'es un Cavallone toi, tu comptes pas !

**Dino Cavallone **Je suis allié aux Vongolas c'est pareil !

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> est maintenant ami avec **Basil**.

**Basil** est désormais ami avec **Hayato Gokudera** et 10 autres personnes.

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro Rokudo <strong>à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Mukuro Rokudo** Mon petit Tsunayoshi, je désire te voir demain...

**Tsuna Sawada** Non merci.

**Mukuro Rokudo** Vers 18h ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans ''Non merci'' ?

**Mukuro Rokudo** Ta bouche parle mais ton cœur dit tout autre...

**Tsuna Sawada **Techniquement j'écris, je ne parle pas et ma réponse est toujours ''non''.

**Mukuro Rokudo **Très bien *****yoshi, rendez-vous à Kokuyo land alors...

**Tsuna Sawada** Tu t'y mets aussi ? ! et puis j'ai dis non ! Je viendrais pas !

* * *

><p><strong>Basil<strong> est ce que c'est bien au moins f*cebook ?

**Tsuna Sawada** et 18 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Tsuna Sawada **Sincèrement, non.

**Basil** Ah...

**Reborn** C'est faux, c'est l'endroit idéal pour se foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un, emmerder Tsuna aussi et discuter avec les autres.

**Basil** Ah bon...

**Tsuna Sawada **Arrête de lui raconter n'importe quoi !

**Hayato Gokudera** Ça permet de découvrir parfois des choses sur les autres.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** ça sert à discuter avec ses amis ^^

**Reborn **Et à emmerder les gens...

**Tsuna Sawada** Bon Reborn tu peux arrêter de polluer le mur de Basil avec tes bêtises ?

**Reborn** Ah oui et ça sert à polluer le mur des gens... et emmerder Tsuna.

**Tsuna Sawada** Tu l'as déjà dis ça !

**Basil** Ah d'accord, merci pour vos conseils :) Donc le but c'est d'emmerder Sawada-dono ?

**Tsuna Sawada** T'as rien compris ! Et t'as retenu que ça en plus ? !

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> est désormais **Tsunayoshi Sawada**.

**Hayato Gokudera** et 32 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Reborn** Ou bien ********** Sawada !

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** Pourquoi tu censure tout là ? !

**Reborn** Pour te faire chier ?

**Tsunayoshi Sawada **Tu m'énerves ! !

* * *

><p>Donc on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ? :D (ou pas, hein c'est comme vous voulez...xD)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 : Hayato bday !

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira amano !

pairing : 8059 !

**Note 1**: Coucou tous le monde ! alors tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour la longue attente de ce chapitre ! J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal sur ce coup si, plus d'idées ! je l'ai réécris plusieurs fois en plus donc voilà pourquoi j'ai mis du temps ^^ Bon alors ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur, moins d'humour à mon avis et ça se voit que je manque d'idées,ahah. Anyway,** Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour les reviews !** je suis impréssionnée ! déjà 29 fav' ! (oui pour moi ça fait beaucoup^^) et 90 reviews ! o_o **MERCI !**

**Note** **2** : Ce n'est pas vraiment l'anniversaire de Gokudera aujourd'hui mais imaginons que si :D Il me semble que son anniversaire c'était en septembre mais bon peut importe... :)

* * *

><p><span>8. Otanjoubi Omedeto !<span>

**Takeshi Yamamoto** est passé de ''en couple'' à ''fiancé''.

**Tsuna Sawada** et 28 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Hayato Gokudera** Quoi ? ! c'est quoi cette histoire ? t'es fiancé à qui ?

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ahah, de quoi tu parles Hayato ?

**Hayato Gokudera** Tu t'es fiancé à qui teme? !

**Tsuna Sawada** Euh... Gokudera-kun, je crois que c'est toi... -_-'

**Hayato Gokudera** C'est faux juudaime! Il est louche depuis plusieurs semaines et il complotait des trucs avec son père ! Son père l'a promis à une fille, j'en suis sûr !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ahah, non, on organise une fête d'anniversaire en fait ^^

**Hayato Gokudera** Ah... mais t'es fiancé à qui alors ?

**Takeshi Yamamoto** à toi ! :)

**Hayato Gokudera** Je le saurais crétin ! On est trop jeune pour être fiancés en plus !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Oui mais c'est romantique ^^

**Hayato Gokudera** Si tu veux...

**Takeshi Yamamoto** AHAH.

**Hayato Gokudera** Et sinon, c'est pour qui la fête d'anniversaire ?

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Pour toi :D

**Tsuna Sawada** Fallait pas lui dire !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ahah, désolé, c'est vrai. C'est une surprise !

**Tsuna Sawada** Ouais bah plus maintenant...

* * *

><p><strong>Basil<strong> à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Basil** ******-dono, j'ai quelque chose à te demander !

**Tsuna Sawada** Il te prend quoi là ? !

**Basil** Je me suis trompé quelque part ? :o

**Tsuna Sawada** Euh oui ! D'habitude tu m'appelles Sawada-dono et pas ******-dono !

**Basil** Ah d'accord, excuse moi. Comme j'ai vu que les autres l'ont fait la dernière fois, je pensais que c'était normal.

**Tsuna Sawada** Ne les imite surtout pas...En plus c'est avec le prénom que ça marche pas le nom !

**Basil** D'accord ^^

**Tsuna Sawada** Tu voulais me demander quoi ?

**Basil** J'ai pas bien compris à quoi servait f*cebook la dernière fois. À part t'emmerder, j'ai pas tout suivi !

**Tsuna Sawada** Pas besoin de m'emmerder, Reborn fait son travail à merveille ! Tu peux parler avec tes amis, adhérer à des groupes ect...

**Basil** Okai, merci :)

* * *

><p><strong>Basil <strong>est maintenant dans le groupe «je suis sur ce groupe parce que je sais pas ce que je fous ici...».

**Reborn** et 32 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Tsuna Sawada** Basil tu m'inquiètes là...Autant ne pas être sur f*cebook ! -_-'

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya Hibari<strong> aime «Namimori».

**Ryohei Sasagawa** et 36 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Reborn** Hibari is back !

**Tsuna Sawada** C'est juste pour faire comme s'il avait des amis...

**Kyoya Hibari** Je vais te mordre à mort.

**Tsuna Sawada** Bizarrement ça m'étonne pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> et 65 autres personnes ont écrit sur le mur de **Hayato Gokudera**.

**Tsuna Sawada** Joyeux anniversaire Gokudera-kun ^^

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour :)

**Haru Miura** Happy birthday desu !

**Kyoko Sasagawa** Bon anniversaire ^^

…

* * *

><p><strong>Hayato Gokudera<strong> Merci tous le monde ! Et merci pour cette fête : )

**Takeshi Yamamoto** et 36 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Tsuna Sawada** Pas de quoi ! On s'est bien amusé :p

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Oui :D

**Dino Cavallone** C'était ton anniversaire ? o_o

**Hayato Gokudera** Oui -_-'

**Tsuna Sawada** Mais t'étais pas invité toi ? Il me semble que Reborn a dit que tu venais !

**Dino Cavallone** Non ! J'en savais rien ! Désolé Gokudera ^^'

**Reborn **Comme t'avais un entraînement de prévu avec Hibari je lui ai dis de te dire de venir à la fête !

**Dino Cavallone ** Aarg ! Mais pourquoi t'as demandé ça à Kyoya aussi ? !

**Reborn** C'est balot.

**Dino Cavallone** Mais ça se fait pas ! Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir été prévenu ! J'en ai marre ! C'est pas juste ! T_T

**Tsuna Sawada** Tu te sens bien Dino...? (**Reborn** aime ça.)

**Dino Cavallone** Non !

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Cavallone<strong> à **Kyoya Hibari** :

**Dino Cavallone** Comment as-tu osé ? !

**Kyoya Hibari** De quoi tu parles ?

**Dino Cavallone** Tu devais me dire que j'étais invité à la fête de Gokudera !

**Kyoya Hibari** Ah ça. Je ne retiens que les choses utiles.

**Dino Cavallone** C'est une autre manière de dire que t'as oublié oui !

* * *

><p>Bon... je ne sais pas quand est ce que cette fic va se terminer mais je suppose que pour l'instant je continue ! à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :D<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 : Tu te souviens ? TYL

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira amano !

pairing : 8059, XS, D18 et un petit 6927 !

**Note **: Hello mes lecteurs préférés ! (oui oui je plaisante pas :p) me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! je cherchais un thème pour ce chapitre et j'ai ensuite consulté ma petite soeur qui m'a sorti : la nostalgie ! et voilà d'où m'est venu le thème ! ahah j'espère que tout cela vous plaira comme d'hab' :) **UN GRAND, GIGANTESQUE MERCI** pour toutes les reviews ! je suis impressionné d'avoir dépassé les 100 reviews et c'est grâce à vous ! :D

* * *

><p><span>9. Do you remember ?<span>

**Dino Cavallone** à **Kyoya Hibari** :

**Dino Cavallone** Tu te souviens quand on était jeunes, on étaient si proches et on s'aimaient déjà !

**Kyoya Hibari** Je n'ai pas ce genre de souvenirs.

**Dino Cavallone** Mais si ! Je t'entraînais et tu as eu le coup de foudre pour moi ! Tu était si mignon à cet âge là...

**Kyoya Hibari** J'ai pas eu de coup de foudre. Je t'aimais même pas. Je savais pas que t'avais des tendances pédophiles à cet époque...

**Dino Cavallone** Comment ça ? :o

**Kyoya Hibari** T'avais 22 ans, j'en avais 16 et je n'ai pas craqué pour toi.

**Dino Cavallone** Mais j'étais pas si vieux que ça ! Ça allait encore ! Tu ne m'aimais pas ?

**Kyoya Hibari** Non.

**Dino Cavallone** Tu es bien tombé amoureux de moi à un moment ?

**Kyoya Hibari **Il m'a fallu 5 ans et deux bouteilles de saké pour que ça arrive oui...

**Dino Cavallone** Oh :o Et là tu m'aimes ?

**Kyoya Hibari **Oui.

**Dino Cavallone** Ouf...

**Kyoya Hibari** Remarque j'ai bu du saké y a pas très longtemps alors je sais pas trop...

**Dino Cavallone** Kyoya ! Arrêtes de me taquiner ça suffit ! :O

**Kyoya Hibari** Non j'ai pas envie.

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro Rokudo<strong> à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Mukuro Rokudo** Tu te souviens de notre deuxième fois ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Faudrait déjà qu'il y ai une première fois ?

**Mukuro Rokudo** Oh, ça veut dire que tu veux qu'il y ai une première fois ? Kufufu, j'ai attendu ce moment...

**Tsuna Sawada **Je me demande ce qui me retiens de te supprimer de mes amis et ensuite te bloquer définitivement...

**Mukuro Rokudo** Je suis ton gardien de la brume ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Ah ouais pas faux...

**Mukuro Rokudo** Bref, t'es libre ce week end ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Euuuuuuuuh...non.

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamamoto<strong> à **Hayato Gokudera** :

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Tu te souviens quand on avait encore 15 ans et qu'on était tellement amoureux qu'on voulait déjà vivre ensemble ?

**Hayato Gokudera** Me souviens pas de ça.

**Takeshi Yamamoto **Tu te rends compte que ça fait 11 ans qu'on est ensemble ? !

**Hayato Gokudera** Ouais.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Quand je pense qu'on était amoureux depuis le début et on a mis tout ce temps à réaliser ça !

**Hayato Gokudera** Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Tu m'aimais depuis le moment où on s'est connu ?

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ouais presque ! Je t'admirais, en quelque sorte...:D

**Hayato Gokudera** Mmmh...

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Et tu te souviens de notre premier rendez-vous ! C'était tellement magique ! Et là fois où tu as assisté à un de mes matchs de baseball ! Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment...

**Hayato Gokudera** Je m'en souviens pas vraiment, mais je me souviens qu'un jour tu m'avais offert ce bracelet avec des têtes de mort pour mon anniversaire ! Ça je l'oublierais jamais.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** AHAH, je sais tu le garde tout le temps sur toi !

**Hayato Gokudera** Je t'aime imbécile de baseballer ! :)

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Moi aussi je t'aime Hayato.

* * *

><p><strong>Xanxus<strong> à **Squalo Superbi** :

**Xanxus** Tu te souviens qu'il y a de la paperasse qui t'attends ?

**Squalo Superbi** Démerde toi ! T'as des mains à ce que je sache !

**Xanxus** Si tu te considères comme mon bras droit, t'as intérêt à faire ce que je te demande !

**Squalo Superbi **Tu te souviens qu'on est marié ? ! enfoiré, je suis plus ton bras droit !

**Xanxus** Ouais mais j'avais pas trop le choix, c'était mon devoir en tant que boss. J'ai d'ailleurs besoin d'un héritier mais bien sûr tu peux pas m'en donner.

**Squalo Superbi **Vas te faire foutre Xanxus ! t'avais qu'à te trouver une nana à la base !

**Xanxus** Les femmes sont ennuyantes.

**Squalo Superbi** Ben tu la boucles et tu te contentes de ce que t'as ! C'est clair ?

**Xanxus** Me donne pas d'ordres.

* * *

><p><strong>Bianci<strong> à **Hayato Gokudera** :

**Bianci** Hayato, Tu te souviens des délicieux cookies que je te préparais quand t'étais petit ? Tu les adorais !

**Hayato Gokudera** D'où tu sors toi ? ! tu vas jamais sur f*cebook d'habitude ! Et j'ai jamais aimé tes cookies je te rappelle !

**Bianci** Ah bon...

**Hayato Gokudera** Tu te souviens pas du traumatisme que j'avais à l'époque et que je m'évanouissais à chaque fois que je voyais ta tronche ?

**Bianci** Ah oui possible...

**Hayato Gokudera** Tes cookies étaient vraiment dégueulasse si tu veux tout savoir.

**Bianci** Oui bah excuse moi si je voulais faire plaisir à mon petit frère chéri !

**Hayato Gokudera** Tu essayais de me tuer oui !

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> à **Mukuro Rokud**o :

**Tsuna Sawada** Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai battu à plate couture ? :P

**Muruko Rokudo** Kufufu, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

**Tsuna Sawada** Ne nies pas Mukuro, tu te rappelles parfaitement quand je t'ai battu à Kokuyo land.

**Mukuro Rokudo** Peut être.

**Tsuna Sawada** C'est sûr même.

**Mukuro Rokudo** C'est possible.

**Tsuna Sawada** Tu fais quoi là ? Un ni oui ni non ?

**Mukuro Rokudo** Si c'est le cas t'as perdu là.

**Tsuna Sawada** Je jouais même pas !

**Mukuro Rokudo** T'es sûr de ça ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Oh et puis ne change pas de sujet. J'ai des choses à faire, je te laisse.

**Mukuro Rokudo** D'accord, appelle moi si tu as besoin d'aide, kufufu ~

**Tsuna Sawada** Merci pour la proposition, mais je me passerais bien de ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Cavallone<strong> Quelqu'un aurait vu Enzo? ! je l'ai perdu ! ToT

**Kyoya Hibari **T'es sûr qu'il a pas fugué ? (**Reborn **aime ça)

**Reborn** Ou il a peut être crevé...

**Dino Cavallone** Oh ! :o

**Romario** Mais non Boss, il ne doit pas être loin. Je chercherais de mon côté !

**Dino Cavallone** Merci Romario ! T_T

**Tsuna Sawada** S'il est en contact avec l'eau ça risque d'être embêtant.

**Dino Cavallone** Je sais ! :'(

**Romario** Je l'ai trouvé boss !

**Dino Cavallone** Super ! Il était où ?

**Romario** Dans le jacuzzi !

**Dino Cavallone** Hein ? pourquoi le jacuzzi...?

**Tsuna Sawada** Bon courage.

* * *

><p>Il est fort possible que quelques fautes persistent, faîtes donc abstraction. :D Sinon, la suite arrivera très prochainement !<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 : Avis aux lecteurs

Coucou ! alors pour commencer ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, (oui désolé) je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je vais raconter dans le prochain chapitre, malheureusement... J'ai eu aussi trop peu de temps pour écrire alors rien n'a encore était fait. Cependant dans une review quelqu'un a donner l'idée de faire un chapitre sur les "enfants" des personnages... j'ai trouvé que ça pouvait être intéressant mais je suis quand même assez perplexe. J'hésite un peu sur quel thème j'aborderais dans le chapitre 10. Et si je prends pour thème les enfants, ça deviendrais du "Mpreg" au vu des couples et je ne suis pas sûr que ça plairait à tous le monde...

Alors j'ai besoin de votre avis : est ce que le chapitre 10 devrait être sur le thème des "enfants" ? ou bien je pars sur autre chose ?

Si vous avez des idées dîtes le moi, et je verrais bien ce que je ferais.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'ici et d'avoir laissé des tas de review ! (encore choquée :o) et puis désolé pour le temps que je prends à me décider :P

Sayu.


	11. Chapter 11 : Les enfants débarquent  HS

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira amano !

pairing : 8059, XS, D18 6927, enfants : Tetsu/Nami et Natsu/Luciana.

**Note **: Bon les gens alors je suis désolé d'annoncer à ceux qui était contre le Mpreg, que je me suis finalement lancée ! J'avoue que au début ça me disais rien de tenter le mpreg mais le thème des enfants me disait bien. Je me suis bien marrée à écrire ça ! xD mais considérez que ce chapitre est disons, un "hors série", je reviendrais sur les persos principales. Sinon si ce chapitre plaît bien, je peux éventuallement faire une suite (plus tard)... Enfin bon, lisez et vous verrez ;)

Petite présentation des enfants pour mieux s'y retrouver :

**Tetsuyoshi** : fils de Tsuna et Mukuro. 16 ans/ brun / yeux : bleus

**Nami** : fille de Dino et Hibari. 16 ans / cheveux noirs / yeux : marrons

**Gorgio** : fils de Dino et Hibari. 13 ans / blond / yeux : bleus

**Tora** : fille de Yamamoto et Gokudera / 12 ans / cheveux gris / yeux : marrons

**Natsu** : fils de Yamamoto et Gokudera / 12 ans / cheveux noirs / yeux : gris/vert

**Duccio** : fils de Xanxus et Squalo / 15 ans / cheveux gris / yeux : rouge

**Luciana** : fille de Xanxus et Squalo / 12 ans / cheveux noirs / yeux : gris

**Umiko** : fille de Ryohei et Hana / 17 ans / cheveux noirs / yeux : bleus

* * *

><p><strong>Nami Cavallone<strong> est désormais ami avec **Mukuro Rokudo**.

**Gorgio Cavallone** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Kyoya Hibari **Je ne t'autorise pas à être ami avec ce pervers.

**Nami Cavallone** Mais non c'est pas un pervers ! Et puis c'est le père de Tetsu alors tout va bien ^^ à ton âge papa, tu n'as plus besoin de me surveiller sur f*cebook -_-'

**Dino Cavallone** Non, je suis d'accord avec ton père ! On te surveilleras jusqu'à ce que tu seras majeure !

**Gorgio Cavallone** Ahah !

**Kyoya Hibari** Ça vaut aussi pour toi Gorgio...

**Gorgio Cavallone** …

* * *

><p><strong>Nami Cavallone<strong> à **Tetsuyoshi Sawada** :

**Nami Cavallone** Je crois que mes parents deviennent fous...

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** C'est pareil pour moi. Et en plus de ça ils se disputent tous le temps pour des broutilles !

**Tora YamaGoku** Moi je suis punie -_-'

**Natsu YamaGoku **Je suis puni aussi !

**Duccio** Vous rendez vos parents dingues aussi vous deux !

**Tora YamaGoku **Ouais, mais toi tu la boucles parce que ton père c'est Xanxus alors...

**Natsu YamaGoku** Ouais, si tu te révoltes bah t'es mort...

**Duccio** Fermez là vous deux ! Et puis si vous êtes punis, je vois pas ce que vous faites sur fb !

**Natsu YamaGoku** Oh ça c'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si on les écoutait de toute façon !

**Tora YamaGoku** Tout à fait d'accord !

**Nami Cavallone** Je comprends mieux pourquoi Gokudera-san a l'air tout le temps si aigri...

**Hayato Gokudera** Qu'est ce vous fichez ici ? ! vous êtes punis ! Vous êtes complètement insupportables ! Je vais mourir avant l'âge à cause de vous ! Je suis toujours en train de vous dire les choses trente six mille fois !

**Natsu YamaGoku** Ouhlala, ça recommence.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Maa,maa... Hayato, ça va pour cette fois-ci ^^

**Hayato Gokudera** Toi aussi je vais t'étrangler ! C'est normal qu'ils n'écoutent rien si tu es tout le temps aussi laxiste !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** D'accord, d'accord.

* * *

><p><strong>Tetsuyoshi Sawada<strong> à **Nami Cavallone** :

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Je crois que To-chan a essayé de tuer mon père hier...

**Nami Cavallone** O_o

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada **Mais aprèsils sont partis faire des choses pas nettes dans leur chambre... j'aurais bien aimé ne pas entendre !

**Nami Cavallone** Ahah, mon pauvre !

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada **To-chan est un peu stressé avec tout le boulot qui lui tombe dessus ! Quand je pense que c'est moi qui serais le onzième boss vongola ! Ça me fou les chetons !

**Nami Cavallone** Surtout que Xanxus proclame que c'est Duccio qui sera le prochain boss...

**Testuyoshi Sawada** Je suis grave dans la merde... j'espère que j'aurais pas à me battre contre lui ! Duccio est fort en plus o_o

**Nami Cavallone** Oh fais pas ta mauviette ! T'es largement plus fort que Duccio crois moi...

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** tiens ? Mais serait-ce un compliment ?

**Nami Cavallone** Ouii ! Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? C'est pas nouveau. Tu es mon préféré ;)

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Toi aussi t'es celle que je préfère :D

**Nami Cavallone** ^^

**Kyoya Hibari** Arrêtes de flirter avec ma fille ou je te mord à mort !

**Nami Cavallone** Oto-san ! Ne te mêle pas de mes conversations stp ! :O

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu YamaGoku<strong> S'est bien gavé de sushi hier !

**Tora YamaGoku** et 45 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Tora YamaGoku** Huhuhu, pareil :D

**Luciana ''Varia quality'' **Bande de morfales !

**Natsu YamaGoku** Et fier de l'être !

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu YamaGoku<strong> à **Luciana ''Varia quality''** :

**Natsu YamaGoku** Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

**Nami Cavallone** et 65 personnes aiment ça.

**Luciana ''Varia quality''** Dans tes rêves ! Et pourquoi moi ?

**Natsu YamaGoku** Parce que t'es forte, et j'aime bien quand tu martyrise les gens ! Rien qu'avec ton regard tu fais fuir tout le monde !

**Luciana ''Varia quality''** Je vois pas de compliment là dedans ! ! baka !

**Natsu YamaGoku** Bah si, c'est cool !

**Luciana ''Varia quality'' **Tu me trouves cool ?

**Natsu YamaGoku** Ouaip !

**Luciana ''Varia quality''** ...

**Nami Cavallone** Euh Natsu ? Tu cherches à te faire tuer par Squalo et Xanxus ?

**Natsu YamaGoku** Oh ça c'est rien, je prend le risque !

* * *

><p><strong>Nami Cavallone<strong> Merci à mon cher Papa pour m'avoir appelé ''Namimori'' -_-'

**Tora YamaGoku** et 35 personnes aiment ça.

**Tora YamaGoku** Ahaha, Il doit aimer plus Namimori que toi ! XD

**Nami Cavallone** Ouais bah tant que tout le monde m'appelle Nami, ça me va... et merci Tora pour ton faux soutien moral -_-'

**Tora YamaGoku** De rien !

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Moi je trouve que ton prénom est jolie.

**Nami Cavallone** Merci Tetsu ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya Hibari<strong> à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Kyoya Hibari** Dis à ton fils de ne pas toucher à ma fille.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** Hibari-san, ils sont assez grands pour faire ce qu'ils ont envie.

**Kyoya Hibari** Tu diras pas ça le jour où j'apprendrais que MA Nami est enceinte !

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** Mais non ! -_-' arrêtes d'imaginer le pire ! Tu es beaucoup trop protecteur avec ta fille.

**Kyoya Hibari** je le dirais qu'une dernière fois, surveille ton fils.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** Oui,oui...

* * *

><p><strong>Umiko Sasagawa<strong> Entraînement à l'extrême avec mon père ! :D

**Nami Cavallone** et 18 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Hana Sasagawa** N'en faîtes pas trop non plus -_-'

**Umiko Sasagawa **Mais non tkt maman ! On va juste faire 100 pompes puis après un petit footing de 2 heures ! :)

**Hana Sasagawa** Mais vous êtes malades vous deux ! Rentrez vite à la maison !:O

* * *

><p><strong>Nami Cavallone<strong> à **Tetsuyoshi Sawada** :

**Nami Cavallone** J'ai une petite idée qui pourrait nous faire rigoler un peu ;)

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Oh dis ! :)

**Nami Cavallone** Je te le dis par texto ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro Rokudo<strong> à **Tetsuyoshi Sawada** :

**Mukuro Rokudo** Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as mis que Sawada et pas Rokudo après ton prénom ?

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Parce que sinon c'est trop long.

**Mukuro Rokudo** Tu pouvais aussi ne mettre que Rokudo, kufufu, petit ingrat.

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Oui, mais non.

**Mukuro Rokudo** Ce n'est pas une réponse ça !

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Je ne changerais pas de toute façon !

**Mukuro Rokudo** Même si je te l'ordonne ?

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Même si tu me l'ordonne.

**Mukuro Rokudo** Mmmh... je vais en parler à Tsunayoshi alors...

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Si tu veux... -_-'

* * *

><p><strong>Nami Cavallone<strong> est désormais en couple avec **Testuyoshi Sawada**.

**Tora YamaGoku** et 108 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Natsu YamaGoku** Bien joué Tetsu ;)

**Mukuro Rokudo** Je vois que ce que je t'ai appris t'as servi...

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** De quoi tu parles ? !

**Tsunayoshi Sawada **Je suis très content pour toi, mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu m'en parles avant que je ne l'apprennes sur f*cebook !

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Oui mais bon..

**Dino Cavallone** o_o Ma Nami chéri est une grande fille maintenant ! TOT

**Nami Cavallone** Euh, t'es au courant que j'ai 16 ans maintenant...?

**Kyoya Hibari** Je vais tellement mordre à mort ce Sawada, qu'il devra utiliser ses bras pour marcher !

**Nami Cavallone** Tu es sérieux papa o_o ?

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Ton père fait trop peur !

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** Hibari-san ! Ils sont grands ! Ne menace pas mon fils stp.

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Ouais ! Je tiens à mes jambes moi !

**Nami Cavallone** Vu à quel point il est sérieux y a pas que tes jambes que tu n'auras plus...

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Okai ! J'abandonne ! C'était une blague !

**Nami Cavallone** Oh nan ! Pourquoi t'as abandonné si vite ! Ça devenait drôle en plus !

**Tsunayoshi Sawada **C'était pas drôle du tout !

**Kyoya Hibari** Si c'était juste une blague ça va...

**Tsunayoshi Sawada **…

**Nami Cavallone** Nous en voulez pas hein, on s'ennuyait. ;)

**Gorgio Cavallone** Ah je me disais aussi ! T'es trop moche pour sortir avec un gars !

**Nami Cavallone** Sale petit...

* * *

><p><strong>Gorgio Cavallone<strong> à **Tetsuyoshi Sawada** :

**Gorgio Cavallone** Eh ! Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ? Je croyais vraiment que tu sortais avec ma mocheté de sœur !:O

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Okai sympa... Ta sœur est belle, arrête !

**Gorgio Cavallone** C'est ton point de vue mais peut être qu'entre moche vous vous comprenez...

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** T'insinues que j'suis moche là ! Remarque toi vu que t'es associable comme ton père, tu risques pas de te trouver une petite ami !

**Gorgio Cavallone** Tu veux que je te bouffes à mort ?

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada **Tu pars en courant quand y a une fille qui t'approche alors...

**Gorgio Cavallone** Laisse moi tranquille ! Et pis d'abord c'est normal, les filles c'est moches et ça fait peur !

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** T'es gay alors ?

**Gorgio Cavallone **je sais pas... je me suis jamais posé la question. Mais je veux pas que ma sœur sorte avec toi...

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Pourquoi ?

**Gorgio Cavallone** Parce que, je veux être ton amoureux...

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Sérieux ? o_o

**Gorgio Cavallone** Mais non imbécile ! T'es aussi moche que ma sœur et en plus je me foutais de ta gueule.

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada** Très drôle Gorgio ! Vas te faire enculer chez les grecs veux-tu !

**Gorgio Cavallone** Si tu veux dire par "grecs" des mecs alors non merci.

**Tetsuyoshi Sawada **C'est pas comme si c'était possible avec des filles de toute façon...

**Gorgio Cavallone** Ouais, peu importe.

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Cavallone<strong> Besoin de vacances ! Je veux partir à Hawaï avec mon Kyoya d'amour ~

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** et 45 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Kyoya Hibari** Pas question, je reste au Japon.

**Dino Cavallone** Sil-te-plaît ? :O

**Kyoya Hibari** On verra...

**Dino Cavallone** Yeah ! :D

**Gorgio Cavallone** Hé !:O moi aussi je veux aller à Hawaï ! Pourquoi que vous deux ?

**Dino Cavallone** Parce qu'on a besoin de tranquillité ;)

**Gorgio Cavallone** Eeeww ! Vous avez pas besoin de partir si loin pour aller faire des cochonneries !

**Nami Cavallone** Mêle toi de tes affaires Gorgio !

**Gorgio Cavallone** Si je veux Namimoche !

**Kyoya Hibari **C'est Namimori ! Ne déforme pas le nom de ma ville.

**Dino Cavallone** Tu veux pas plutôt dire de ma ''fille'' ?

**Kyoya Hibari** Oui aussi.

**Nami Cavallone** :O

* * *

><p>Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour la suite des aventures de Tsuna et ses amis, dans la fabuleuse dimension de facebook ! :D<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 : Merry Christmas desu !

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira amano !

Pairing : 6927, 8059

**Note 1**: Coucou mes chères enfants (oui,oui je me permet :p), bonne nouvelle, un nouveau chapitre ! j'ai vraiment mis du temps à poster cette fois-ci mais bon je suis sûr d'être pardonnée ;) En tout cas ce chapitre est un spécial Noël et en me relisant j'ai trouvé une petite lueur perverse à ce chapitre (c'est peut être que moi) j'étais peut être d'humeur perverse à ce moment là... enfin bon, juste des petits sous entendus rien de bien méchant ! Pour info je ferais surement un chapitre pour le nouvel an aussi, enfin on verra... :D

**Note 2** : Je le redis, le chapitre précédemment était un peu un "hors série", c'était un essai et ça a bien plu pour certains et d'autres non ! désolé pour ceux qui ont détesté, je n'y peux rien. Je ne pense pas refaire un chapitre avec les enfants, mais si y a des demandes, bah pourquoi pas ^^ après tout c'est moi qui me marre bien à écrire ahah xD

**LET'S READ AND ENJOY ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamamoto<strong> Bientôt noël, ahah :D

**Hayato Gokudera** et 102 personnes aiment ça.

**Haru Miura** Merry christmas desu !

**Tsuna Sawada** Au fait t'as prévu de faire quoi toi pour noël ? :)

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Je le fête tranquillement en amoureux avec Hayato ^^

**Hayato Gokudera** Ah, Ouais...

**Tsuna Sawada** C'est mignon ^^

**Mukuro Rokudo** On devrait faire pareil Tsunayoshi...

**Tsuna Sawada** Jamais ! Et puis fou moi la paix !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ahaha, Mukuro a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer Tsuna !

**Tsuna Sawada** Quel perspicacité Yamamoto...

**Reborn** Oh allez Tsuna ! Pour Noël, fais plaisir à Mukuro !

**Tsuna Sawada** Ça va pas la tête ? Je sais même pas ce qu'il veut faire en plus !

**Hayato Gokudera** C'est qu'un pervers !

**Tsuna Sawada** Je suis d'accord !

**Mukuro Rokudo** Kufufu, tu verras bien ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko Sasagawa<strong> à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Kyoko Sasagawa** Tu as prévu quelque chose pour noël Tsuna-kun ?

**Tsuna Sawada **Non, pas vraiment. Et toi ?

**Kyoko Sasagawa** On fête en famille comme tous les ans ^^ Tu peux venir si tu veux !

**Tsuna Sawada** Oui ce serait génial mais ça dépend de ce que ma mère à prévu de faire ! Je te dirais ça plus tard ^^

**Kyoko Sasagawa** D'accord :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro Rokudo<strong> à **Tsuna Sawada **:

**Mukuro Rokudo** Je te le demande gentiment, fête Noël avec moi !

**Tsuna Sawada** Nan...

**Mukuro Rokudo** Sil-te-plaît ?

**Tsuna Sawada** euh... nan ?

**Mukuro Rokudo** Je te promets que ce sera romantique Tsunayoshi-kun.

**Tsuna Sawada** J'ai l'impression de parler une langue étrangère avec toi ! ''Non'' tu comprends pas ?

**Mukuro Rokudo** Dommage, j'avais prévu un merveilleux dîner, avec des bougies, et des pétales de roses...

**Tsuna Sawada** Tu confonds pas Noël avec la st valentin là ? -_-'

**Mukuro Rokudo** Peu importe, il est prévu pour la st valentin que je te fasse mien de toute manière, c'est un programme bien différent.

**Tsuna Sawada** Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? Tu m'énerves avec tes conneries ! Et puis j'ai pas envie de faire des trucs comme ça avec toi !

**Mukuro Rokudo** Kufufu, tu seras le premier content, crois moi.

**Tsuna Sawada** Dans tes rêves oui...

**Mukuro Rokudo** Malheureusement j'ai assez rêvé, il est temps de passer à l'action, tu comprends ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Et bah vas passer à l'action ailleurs si j'y suis !

**Mukuro Rokudo** J'espère t'y voir alors.

**Tsuna Sawada** Ma réponse reste ''non'' et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister !

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamamoto<strong> à **Squalo Superbi** :

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Alors, comment s'est passé ton Noël ?

**Squalo Superbi** Pourri.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ah bon, ahaha, pourquoi ?

**Squalo Superbi** Pour résumé, Xanxus s'est bourré la gueule, Belphégor a foutu la merde comme d'habitude, Lussuria a osé se déguiser en mère Noël et j'ai pas pu dormir à cause de ce foutu boss à la con.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ah je vois... et sinon tu t'es bien amusé ?

**Squalo Superbi** Je viens de te dire que non imbécile !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ah bon. Moi je trouve ton Noël amusant ! Tu m'inviteras la prochaine fois ? ^^

**Squalo Superbi** T'as un peu un grain, mais ouais si tu veux... et toi s'était comment sinon ?

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Génial ! J'ai passé la journée avec Hayato ! Et puis le lendemain on a été chez Tsuna :)

**Squalo Superbi **Oh je vois, j'imagine que la nuit a été bonne n'est ce pas ?

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Elle l'a été oui, on a bien dormi ^^

**Squalo Superbi** Attends... tu passes la nuit avec ton mec et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est dormir ? Voi ! Tu te fous de ma gueule là !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Qu'est ce qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre ? Un lit ça sert à dormir nah ?

**Squalo Superbi** Voi ! Je sais pas si t'es stupide ou juste naïf mais sincèrement je pencherais pour les deux... Vous avez bien fait autre chose rassure moi ? Je parle de la ''chose'' gamin !

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Oh tu parlais de ça ahah, cette partie là je peux pas t'en parler :D

**Squalo Superbi **T'es pas si bête que ça après tout gamin ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Hayato Gokudera<strong> à **Tsuna Sawada** :

**Hayato Gokudera** Juudaime ! Comment s'est passé ton Noël ? :)

**Tsuna Sawada** C'était. Juste. Horrible.

**Hayato Gokudera** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?:o

**Tsuna Sawada** eh bah pour commencer j'étais chez moi avec ma mère, I-pin, Lambo et Reborn ( y a même Dino qui s'est incrusté mais bon...) déjà Lambo était insupportable comme toujours, I-pin a failli explosé (encore) et puis les choses ont empiré quand Mukuro a débarqué et m'a presque enlevé ! Pour aller je ne sais où. Résultat j'ai passé la soirée à essayer de m'enfuir !

**Hayato Gokudera** Cet enfoiré de Mukuro ! Qu'as tu fais après alors ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Je peux pas te raconter tout en détails mais dès qu'il a commencé à enroulé du ruban autour de moi, j'ai bien trouvé le moyen de m'enfuir...

**Hayato Gokudera** Quel Noël horrible juudaime. Content que tu sois sain et sauf. Tu as eu des cadeaux au moins ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Ouais, des trucs bien et des trucs moins bien aussi...Reborn m'a offert un truc louche, je ne sais même pas à quoi ça sert -_-' et sinon toi avec Yamamoto c'était comment ?

**Hayato Gokudera** Étonnement génial.

**Tsuna Sawada** Oh, vous avez fait ce que je pense...?

**Hayato Gokudera** Juudaime voyons ! Sûrement pas !

**Tsuna Sawada** Okai, okai, j'étais juste curieux. Mais bon tant mieux pour vous deux :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ryohei Sasagawa<strong> Que les gens qui ont passé un bon Noël mettent j'aime !

**Kyoko Sasagawa** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Ryohei Sasagawa** Oh, ça fait pas beaucoup dis donc !

**Tsuna Sawada** Navré. On dirait bien que beaucoup on eu un Noël raté...

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn<strong> Bataille de boules de neige version Vongola ! – avec Tsuna Sawada et 8 autres personnes.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** C'était amusant ^^

**Tsuna Sawada **On aurait dis une guerre! Lambo s'est pris tellement de boules de neige dans la face qu'on a presque mis plus de 2h à le chercher dans la neige !

**Hayato Gokudera** Ce foutu bovin s'était juste barré en plus !

**Tsuna Sawada** En plus, donc on a cherché pour rien !

**Reborn** Peu importe, les batailles de boules de neige version Vongola sont une manière ou d'une autre de s'amuser !

**Tsuna Sawada** Il y avait des gens à moitié mort à la fin ! T'appelles ça s'amuser toi ? !

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> à **Hayato Gokudera** :

**Tsuna Sawada** Je viens de comprendre à quoi sert le truc que Reborn m'a offert ! o_o

**Hayato Gokudera** Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Tsuna Sawada** Euh, crois moi, vaut mieux pas que je te dise...

* * *

><p>Oui, oui je sais c'est court et pas terrible en plus. mais bon, il y aura un chapitre posté normalement le 3 janvier (je promet rien :p) or,si je respecte bien mon programme, il y aura aussi un chapitre pour le 9 janvier (mon anniversaire :D) bah oui parce que le jour de mon anniv' je fais des cadeaux aux autres... ahlala trop gentille ! Bon allez j'arrête mon délire ! xD à la prochaine !<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 : Happy New Year ! TYL

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira amano !

pairing : D18, BelFran

**Note**: Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous conseille de relire le chapitre 5 car il y a de petites références qu'on retrouve dans ce chapitre ci. Bon, je préviens, ça part encore en bordel avec des mots grossiers, de l'alcool et du n'importe quoi ! xD Voilà, au moins vous êtes prévenu ! :P à part ça, je voulais dire bah **MERCI encore mille fois pour les reviews** ! certaines me font sourires d'ailleurs ! vous méritez tous un cookie ! (Je vous les enverrais par la pensée à l'occasion :D) Désolé, ce chapitre est un peu court... LET'S READ NOW ! :)

* * *

><p><span>10. Happy New Year ! (TYL)<span>

**Haru Miura** Happy New Year desu !

**Tsuna Sawada** et 112 personnes aiment ça.

**Reborn** Tsuna n'a pas fini à poil cette fois ci.

**Tsuna Sawada** La ferme Reborn.

**Hayato Gokudera** C'était quand même un peu le bordel ! Takeshi s'est battu en duel avec Squalo, on ne sait pas pourquoi -_-'

**Tsuna Sawada **Bah, il a un peu trop bu je crois. D'ailleurs Dino s'est pas mal bourré la gueule avec Hibari...

**Hayato Gokudera **Tu sais qu'ils ont disparu pendant des heures après ? Je n'ose pas deviné ce qu'ils ont été faire.

**Tsuna Sawada** Ahah oui pareil, Hibari bourré s'était quand même très drôle à voir.

**Reborn** Ouais, t'es juste content que c'est pas toi qui t'es foutu la honte, c'est tout.

**Tsuna Sawada** Euh... t'as bien vu comme moi que c'était pire ?

**Reborn** Pire que toi bourré qui fait un strip tease ? Non je crois pas.

**Tsuna Sawada** T'attendais avec plaisir de la ressortir celle là, n'est ce pas ?

**Reborn** Oui ! Je peux rayer ça de ma liste !

**Tsuna Sawada** Et t'as d'autres trucs stupides comme ça dans ta liste ? -_-'

**Reborn** Bah oui, d'ailleurs la plupart des trucs sont en rapport avec toi mais bon...

**Tsuna Sawada** Tu m'énerves.

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Cavallone<strong> Je me souviens plus de rien !

**Reborn** et 89 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Reborn** T'as besoin qu'on te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? T'as pas arrêté d'ajouter de l'alcool aux verres d'Hibari et toi plus Hibari bourré c'était assez salace à voir. Maintenant je te dis Adieu et profite du temps qu'il te reste dans ce monde.

**Tsuna Sawada** Je suis d'accord, t'es foutu.

**Hayato Gokudera** T'es complètement dans la merde.

**Takeshi Yamamoto** Ahah, hibari ne va pas être content !

**Romario** Doit-on préparer vos obsèques Boss ?

**Ryohei Sasagawa** J'espère pour toi qu'il ne se souvient pas !

**Tsuna Sawada** Évidemment Reborn n'arrange pas les choses.

**Kyoya Hibari **Oui, Dino va passer effectivement un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

><p><strong>Fran <strong>à **Belphegor** :

**Fran **Bel-sempai, On sort toujours ensemble ?

**Belphegor** Oui pourquoi ?

**Fran** Ah merde. Je pensais avoir cassé mais bon apparemment non...

**Belphegor** Tu m'aimes trop pour ça, ushishi.

**Fran** Bon, bah je sais quelle résolution prendre cette année.

**Belphegor** Enfoiré.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> Plus de nouvelles de Dino ! Je crois vraiment qu'il n'est plus de ce monde. o_o

**Reborn** et 45 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Hayato Gokudera** Tu crois ? :O

**Reborn** Tous le monde sait que Hibari ne tient pas l'alcool, Dino l'a un peu cherché aussi.

**Romario** Mais non, le boss va très bien ! Juste un peu amoché mais sinon ça va :)

**Tsuna Sawada** C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle ?

**Hayato Gokudera** Au moins il ne recommencera pas...

**Tsuna Sawada** Personne n'a filmé cette fois ci j'espère ?

**Reborn** Si, il y a Fran et Belphegor qui ont tout filmé.

**Tsuna Sawada** Hibari-san va pas être content du tout quand il va voir ce qu'il a fait !

**Reborn **Bah c'est pas grave

**Hayato Gokudera** Oh bah oui bien sûr, à part qu'ils se sont juste roulé des pelles pendant des heures et qu'ils se sont presque envoyés en l'air devant tous le monde ! Mais sinon ce n'est pas grave.

**Tsuna Sawada** Gokudera-kun ! Hibari risque de voir ce que tu as mis ! efface

**Kyoya Hibari** Trop tard.

**Tsuna Sawada** Gokudera, c'est toi qui sera responsable de la mort de Dino.

**Hayato Gokudera** Ah nan ! Oublie ce que j'ai dis Hibari, c'est pas ce qui s'est passé !

**Kyoya Hibari** Je suis pas stupide. Je peux l'épargner que s'il me supplie à genou.

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Cavallone<strong> à **Kyoya Hibari** :

**Dino Cavallone** Kyoya, je t'en supplie mon amour, pardonne moi, j'ai juste pensé que tu te lâcherais plus avec un peu d'alcool mais tu me pardonne, n'est ce pas...? ToT

**Kyoya Hibari** Il faudra me supplier plus que ça si tu veux que je te pardonne.

**Dino Cavallone** Sil-te-plaît, mon rayon de soleil qui illumine mes jours ?

**Kyoya Hibari **C'est pas terrible.

**Dino Cavallone** Ma raison de vivre ? !

**Kyoya Hibari **J'ai vu la vidéo. Tu vas mourir.

**Dino Cavallone** Quelle vidéo...?

**Kyoya Hibari** La vidéo de mon humiliation...

**Dino Cavallone** Je suis désolé Kyoya mi amor ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! !

**Kyoya Hibari** On verra, je vais y réfléchir.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna Sawada<strong> Qui a fait circuler la vidéo avec Hibari et Dino ? Mukuro ? -_-'

**Hayato Gokudera** mais bien sûr que c'est lui !

**Fran** Ah ouais, j'ai vu cette vidéo. Bel-sempai l'a regardé 3 fois au moins.

**Belphegor** Bah ouais, du porno gratuit ! Ushishi.

**Tsuna Sawada** Euh, du porno quand même pas !

**Mukuro Rokudo** Qui te dis que c'est moi ? C'est Fran et Belphegor qui ont filmé pas moi.

**Fran** Ouais mais nous on est pas suicidaires, on aurait jamais posté la vidéo.

**Squalo Superbi** Voi ! C'est quoi se délire ? ! J'ai pas vu que Cavallone et Hibari ont fait les chauds lapins à la fête pourtant !

**Belphegor **Normal, t'étais parti comme un con te battre dehors avec Yamamoto.

**Squalo Superbi **Ah ouais c'est vrai. Eh ! Je suis pas con !

**Xanxus** Au moins ça a rendu la fête plus intéressante.

**Tsuna Sawada** Hibari a enfin accepté les excuses de Dino, et vous vous n'arrangez pas les choses ! Ils va tous vous mordre à mort vous savez... Moi je suis pas là si ça arrive.

**Fran** Bah, pour une fois qu'il avait pas l'air d'un bout de glaçon... (**Belphegor** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Cavallone<strong> Résolution numéro 1: Ne plus boire d'alcool de ma vie !

**Tsuna Sawada** et 115 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Tsuna Sawada **Je suppose que c'est la même chose pour Hibari non ?

**Dino Cavallone** Non, lui c'est plutôt, je cite : Ne plus faire de fête en compagnie d'herbivores !

**Tsuna Sawada** Évidemment -_-'

* * *

><p>Ne faîtes pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes (s'il y en a) :D J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve le 9 janvier ! ;)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 : SORRY!

Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! (cela dépend du moment ou vous lirez ce message)

J'ai passé près de 2 ans à écrire toutes ces fics et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment génial. La plupart de mes fics ne sont pas terminés, incomplètes ou laissé tomber.

j'ai malheureusement le regret de vous annoncer que j'arrête définitivement d'écrire ! plus l'envie, plus le temps, plus d'inspiration...

Je suis désolée que ça se termine comme ça, mais bon, je n'efface pas mon compte au cas où un jour je décide de le reprendre.

Un grand et MONUMENTALE merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont toujours suivis mes fanfictions, qui ont laissé toujours pleins de reviews ! MERCI, vous êtes des amours.

Pour finir, oui ça veut dire que j'abandonne "une histoire de face et de book" et oui je sais c'est horrible de m'arrêter là. Ne m'en voulez pas hein :')

Voilà, pour dire merci et peut être à bientôt...

SAYU WILL ALWAYS LOVE U .

Si vous tenez vraiment à me contacter, vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page facebook et twitter ! les liens son sur mon profil :D


End file.
